


Hug me

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "Come back to bed"





	

"Come back to bed"

Hermione Granger loved many things about her boyfriend.

Especially his arms.

Oh God,his arms.

She loved cuddling with Draco almost as much as she loved reading.If that didn't say a lot,then she didn't know what did.

So did she appreciate him waking up super early and leaving their bed?

No.

Definetely no.

"I need to make breakfast"

"But Draco"she pouted and burried her head under the pillow.She just wanted a hug,nothing peculiar or tricky.Just a warm embrace.Was that too much to ask?

"Don't do this"

"I don't know what you're talking about"the brunette stated with a sad smile before burrying her face once more underneath the covers.

"I'll be back in a second"

"Fine,but could you at least give me a good morning kiss?"

Now Draco was smart and knew better than that.However,he was also a kid in love who couldn't see the motive of his girlfriend.

Oh God,he definetely should have known better.

The blonde smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead.Hermione grinned and kissed him on the lips pulling him down in just a second.

If the girl wanted to cuddle,she would get her cuddles.

Simple as that.

(Needless to say,there was no breakfast involved that day)


End file.
